


Pretty Please!

by HappyFace1886



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Full Grown Adults, Future Fic, Kisses, sugar sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFace1886/pseuds/HappyFace1886
Summary: Where Kuroo is too smart to not take advantage of the small opportunities.... Kuroo Tetsurou x Yachi Hitoka





	Pretty Please!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more accustomed to the format of my blog, so I post things there more frequently while I post things fairly slowly on archiveofourown. If you want to check out more, the links are on my profile page. ;)

It was a known fact that it was rare, or next to impossible, for Yachi to ever initiate physical contact. The most she’d go for is to hold hands and maybe a modest hug in public. Not that Kuroo ever really minded. He loved drawing out those flustered reactions from her, but even more, he loved the way she’d never protest that much and would shyly lean into his touches instead. Still, it was a nice and warm feeling whenever Yachi would initiate on her own and was something that was never unwelcomed. And so, when Kuroo felt the slightest tug on the back of his jacket and saw the demure blush on Yachi’s face, he felt as though his heart was going to explode with excitement.

Others might have frozen at the sudden pressure, at the unfamiliarity of such contact, but Kuroo was only more than eager for his kiss. It was rare for her to ask, especially outside where everyone could see, so why would he complain?

There was the slightest squeak as he pulled Yachi closer, his arms wrapped around her waist as he lifted her up slightly. Despite both having long since graduated from their respective colleges, she was still slightly shorter than him. There was a playful smile on his face as he pressed his lips against hers, withholding a laugh when he saw through hooded eyes her mortified flushed cheeks. However, her body belied her reactions, the way she’d remain content in his arms, completely relaxed and at ease.

When he pulled away, he felt her clutch onto his shoulders. There was the slightest pout on her lips, her voice near inaudible as she spoke shyly. Kuroo smiled teasingly and drew her in even closer. “What was that?”

Yachi hesitated only slightly before whispering daintily. “...more.”

“Are you sure?” he teased. “There are a lot of people watching.”

For a minute, he thought she’d back down, her panicked eyes flitting to and fro around the busy airport. But to his pleasant surprise, Yachi only nodded her head vigorously. She then gave him a warm smile, the one reserved only for him. “I missed you, Tetsuro.”

He blinked, taken aback by her blunt honesty, before he chuckled. “Well, it has been a few weeks since we last saw each other.”

“I don’t like it when you take business trips,” she grumbled slightly and squeaked when he abruptly gave her a firm kiss. Kuroo pulled back and almost laughed at her flustered face, running his lips against her heated cheeks before kissing her again.

“How many kisses are you demanding as compensation then?” he inquired huskily, his darkened eyes watching her carefully while his hot breath brushed against her lips.

Her eyes goggled at his audacious words, obviously taken aback by such a direct question. “I-I... erm... t-that is... I-.”

“Hitoka,” Kuroo purred and she shivered at the way her name seemed to roll pleasantly over his tongue. Kuroo was certainly not the first person outside of her family to call her by her given name, but there was always a dark undertone in the way he’d call out to her, as though he was savoring the taste of her name in his mouth. It drew her in with the warmth and intensity... and always easily caused her to become flustered and scatterbrained.

Like right now!

“H-However many you’re willing to give!” Yachi rushed out the words, only to immediately berate herself for saying something so stupid. She clenched her eyes shut and lamented on her idiocy. What was that supposed to mean anyway? However, there was no response from Kuroo and after a few heat-pounding moments more, Yachi slightly opened her eyes. The gasp was stifled as air became trapped in her throat. There was a glow in Kuroo’s sharp eyes, the predatory intent clear in both his rigid posture and his penetrating gaze.

“Well then,” Kuroo gave her his trademark mischievous smile that never failed to tug at her heartstrings while he spoke in a low tenured voice, “we’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

* * *

  **::owari::**

* * *

AN: Finally posted this here! It's been on my blog for a while, but I had time to post this here today! xD Hope you guys enjoy! Just something short and sweet to get us through the day. So tired. @x@


End file.
